onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Croke Jacquotte
Croke Jacquotte (クローク・ザコット, Kurōku・Zakotto) is a New World pirate originally from Fishman Island and a member of the Spider Pirates. Appearance Jacquotte is a scalloped hammerhead shark fishwoman. She has very sharp teeth, a hammer-like head, and long, black hair that flows to a little past her shoulders. She often wears a black tank top and white pants. On her belly is a tattoo of the Spider Pirates' Jolly Roger. Jacquotte has many scars on her arms and legs. Strapped to her back and hips are many more swords, about twenty. Personality Along with the common hatred amongst fishmen against humans due to their treatment of Fisher Tiger, Jacquotte can be described as a bit of a nutjob, always wanting to get blood on her swords, preferably human blood. Like the rest of the crew, she holds great respect for Rackham and other powerful fishmen. She's often the first to charge into battle along with Balboa due to her hotheadedness. Relationships Crew Like the rest of the crew, she holds great respect for Rackham and other powerful fishmen. She seems to spend a lot of time with the shipwright Balboa. More likely than not, it's not a romantic relationship. The two are just good friends and are often seen training together. Abilities As a fishwoman, Jacquotte's strength is more than ten times that of a normal human, although probably more considering she is considered strong even among fishmen. Like Arlong, Jacquotte can pull out her teeth and use them as weapons. She has excellent vision, able to spot an opponent miles away with her naked eyes and often takes the crow's nest, as she is able to spot land before anybody else. Jacquotte is also known to possess super-human speed, being the fastest member of the crew. Lastly, she knows rudimentary Fishman Karate that she incorporates into her fighting style. Weapons True to her epithet, Jacquotte uses what appears to be a thousand swords, but that's really just an illusion. She usually keeps twenty swords on her at all times. She frequently uses the swords as projectiles or as a method of distraction so she can get in an easier shot. Her favorite sword, the one she usually attacks with, is an elegant katana known as the Kanazuchi. With her skills, she can cut steel. History Not much is known about Jacquotte's past except that she was born on Fishman Island and was with Carikyo, Line, and Balboa when theyjoined up with Rackham. Meeting Blackbeard Upon entering the New World, the Spider Pirates had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with the Blackbeard Pirates, who attacked them in the hopes of gaining the Spider Pirates' ship to give to their new member, the supersized giant San Juan Wolf. Blackbeard was initially friendly, offering to form an alliance with the Spider Pirates. Rackham's first mate, Carikyo, reminded Rackham that due to the death of Whitebeard, Blackbeard was now a Yonkou, and becoming allies with him would be in the best interest of the crew, even if he was a human. Of course, Blackbeard didn't want to be allied with any weaklings, and even if Rackham and his small crew had impressive bounties, he wanted to put them to a test. He made the Spider Pirates fight San Juan Wolf at the nearby Vulcajani Island. As the Blackbeard Pirates relaxed on their raft, the Spider Pirates and Wolf went toe to toe in the biggest (no pun intended) battle of the Spiders' lives. It took the strength of the entire crew to block a single punch from the behemoth. In the end, even a gigantic giant like Wolf succumbed to the great amount of poison used by the crew, and he passed out. After some applause from Blackbeard, he attacked the Spiders, never even thinking about making good on his promise. The ensuing battle between Jacquotte and Shiryu can only be described as a curb-stomp battle, as Jacquotte, as fast as she is, was unable to keep up with him. He broke all of the swords she threw at him, and she barely lasted 30 seconds in an actual duel with him. The rest of the Spider Pirates were just as easily defeated as well, and their ship was stolen by the Blackbeards while the Spiders lay unconscious. Major Battles *Spider Pirates vs. San Juan Wolf *Jacquotte vs. Shiryu Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates Category:Fishmen Category:Helmsman